


The One About The First Date

by inkahgase



Series: The Story Of Us [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase





	The One About The First Date

Jackson pulls up to your driveway anxious as hell. Normally, guys in his position wouldn’t be as nervous as him considering the girl — you, in this instance — has already agreed to the date, but he couldn’t help it. He wants this to work. He _needs_ it to work.

He’s had feelings for you since the day you walked into the meeting room and introduced yourself as the new manager of Soul Cup. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you as you spoke and whilst he didn’t believe in love at first sight, he knew there was something there and he wasn’t going to let it go so easily.

Jackson frequented the cafe as much as he could — dragging Jinyoung along with him — content with catching glimpses of you until Jinyoung pushed him to talk to you, tired of his friend sitting on the sidelines. The two of you hit it off so well that neither of you even noticed Jinyoung leave with a smirk on his face, talking until the sun had set and until he needed to go back to work.

A few months more of talking and he finally plucked up the courage to ask you out. He came up to the counter and just as you were about to greet him, he slid a package over to you before bolting out the door. You opened it curiously, eyes widening as you saw the home cooked lunch he’d prepared and a note attached to it. You reached for your phone excitedly, scrolling to his contact immediately.

“Yes,” you beamed as soon as he picked up the phone. “I would love to go out with you on Saturday.”

Jackson laughed in relief. “Wow. Umm, that is great news. I’ll pick you up at 9?”

“In the morning?” You asked nervously.

“Is that a problem?”

“No,” you gulped. “See you then.”

Jackson hung up and a chorus of ‘finally’ filled the room as he chuckled to himself.

* * *

You’re not faring any better than Jackson when it comes to nerves, still finding yourself in your underwear with only fifteen minutes left before he arrives to pick you up. You have never been on a date this early so you have no idea what the plan is and what you’re going to wear.

You sigh as your doorbell rings and get up to open the door. “Hi Jackson,” you smile, but he lets out a loud gasp before closing his eyes and turning around. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” he answers, voice coming out more high pitched than usual. “Do you normally answer the door in your underwear?”

“What—_oh my god_,” you shut the door and run to your room. In your haste to answer the door, you didn’t realise that you still didn’t have any clothes on. You grab a pair of black jeans and a red flannel top, put it on quickly before going back to open the door. “I’m so sorry. You can look now.”

Jackson turns around, still with his eyes closed, before slowly opening them once he’s facing you. “Were we planning on skipping to second base already?”

“I—”

Jackson starts laughing and after a few moments, you can’t help but join in. “Stop it,” you playfully smack his arm. “It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny,” Jackson chuckles and you agree.

“I was so nervous about today that I couldn’t decide what to wear,” you confess and he smiles.

“I’m just as nervous as you,” he assures you before offering his arm. “We have a big day today. Are you ready?”

“What are we doing anyway?” You ask curiously after locking your apartment door and looping your arm around his. “I have to be honest, I’m normally still in bed at this hour on a Saturday and I am not a fan of physical activities.”

“Well, the hike isn’t that bad—”

You halt in your tracks, effectively halting him with you. “_We’re going hiking?_” You gulp nervously. Jackson turns to look at you and straight away you can tell that he’s trying to hold in his laughter. “We’re not going hiking are we?”

“No, but you should’ve seen your face—_ow_, ow stop!” Jackson chuckles as you keep smacking his chest. “I asked your friend Lea about where I can take you and she specifically said ‘_no strenuous physical activities_’. You’ll be fine today.”

“I should just go back to bed,” you tease him and stick your tongue out.

“Only if I can join you,” Jackson teases back and your eyes widen, blush tinting your cheeks. “You’re so cute when you blush—”

“Shut up and let’s get on with this date already,” you huff, looping your arm around his again and dragging him out to the car park.

“I can’t wait,” Jackson smiles before opening the door for you.

* * *

It couldn’t have gone better than he planned.

Jackson looks up to you from his position — lying on the picnic mat on his back with his head on your lap — and he knows that there is no place he’d rather be. Your fingers thread through his brown locks with a smile on your face as you recount today’s events and he knows that this is it. There’s no going back.

He’s enchanted by the sparkle in your eyes as you talk about the day in the amusement park — about the food you ate, the games you played and the rides you rode on.

“I can’t believe you made me go on those rides,” you chuckle at the memory. “I was so scared and embarrassed, you probably don’t want a second date.”

“You’re joking, right?” Jackson asks bemused. “I’m pretty sure I was screaming louder than you. If anyone should be embarrassed, it’s me. I was even cuddled into you during the roller coaster.”

Your laughter fills the air and warmth fills his heart. “You’re right. You were a lot more scared and adorable than I was.”

“You’re wrong about another thing too,” he points out.

“Hm?”

“I definitely want a second date,” Jackson sits up, face inches from yours. “And many more if you’ll have me.”

You smile before answering his question with a kiss.


End file.
